User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Nargacuga (4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the return of the Swift Wyvern, Nargacuga! In-Game Description Monster Hunter Generations Equipment Interesting Facts About Nargacuga *Order: Saurishia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Pre-Winged Legs Wyvern *Family: Narga *Species: Nargacuga *Nargacuga has many unusual traits not usually found on a Flying Wyvern. *Before it was discovered by the Guild, it was seen in a few areas in the past and was only treated as a rumor. It was called Nargacuga in those areas so the Guild just went with that name. *The Nargacuga are aggressive and cunning. *Their wing blades and claws can cut through Pitfall Traps with ease. *A Nargacuga's speed and agility is far better than your basic Fanged Beast. *The reason why they don't have a shell is because with these hairs, their a lot more agile and don't have to worry about being slowed down by their shell like some other Wyverns. *Nothing really compares to their overwhelming speed and agility but most likely other Flying Wyverns. *Nargacuga ambush prey by hiding in the shadows or in trees at night before attacking. They've even attacked Guild Knights before and nearly killed them all. They prefer attacking their prey from their blind spots to catch them off guard. *Even if the first blow doesn't kill the prey, it will constantly attack its prey until its dead. *They have very good hearing, listening for the slightest sound. *Nargacuga can't fly very well so they actually glide. The wings, however, are used as a tool to cut down trees and foliage in its way. *The Nargacuga's main weapon is its tail. The tail is half of its length and strong enough to break the bone of large monsters in some cases. *When its eyes glow red, its blood vessels and a kind of mimicry. *While enraged, it really doesn't think very well and loses focus while attacking. *Turns out in old times, the people that lived in the Great Forest depended on Nargacuga materials for some of their needs. Their armor was called Hunters of the Night and sometimes People of the Great Forest. Without them, the Guild wouldn't have ever discovered Nargacuga. *In Mezeporta, Nargacuga has always appeared as a shadow or mirage, making it difficult to actually identify it. *The Nargacuga discovered in the Mezeporta district are something different. **It seems these Nargacuga are special individuals or a potential subspecies from the ones we've seen in the Main Series. **It also looks like the third variant for the Exotic Species is for Nargacuga. *Unlike its cousin, this Nargacuga has poisonous spines on its tail. *Similar to Silverwind Nargacuga, the Nargacuga can send waves of wind. Unlike White Gale Nargacuga, this Nargacuga is able to do it with its wing blades. *By spinning around at high speeds, this Nargacuga can knock up dirt and use the dirt like a smoke screen before ambushing prey. Nargacuga's BGM Videos Honorable Mention Wow! It took you this long to finally appear in Frontier, Nargacuga! Well, it was long overdue since Tigrex and Akantor have been in Frontier for nearly nine years now. Though Nargacuga took awhile to appear in Frontier, it has a lot of major changes... Basically, to cut it short, Silverwind Nargacuga + Lucent Nargacuga! Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs